The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Abutilon×hybrida, commonly known as Chinese lantern. The new cultivar is in the family Malvaceae. Known botanically as Abutilon×hybrida the new variety will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘NUABRED’.
‘NUABRED’ is the result of a breeding program that commenced in 2000 in Pennant Hills, New South Wales, Australia. The objectives of the breeding program are to develop compact forms of Abutilon with significantly improved flowering characteristics, particularly a long flowering period, floriferous nature, and a wide range of flower color presented well at the time of sale.
‘NUABRED’ is a seedling selection resulting from the controlled cross-pollination of two parents which had been raised and retained by the inventor for breeding purposes. The female parent is an individual seedling known to the inventor as X05.5 (unreleased and unpatented). The male parent is an individual seedling known to the inventor as X05.1 (unreleased and unpatented). Cross-pollination was conducted by the inventor during 2006. The resulting seed was collected and sown by the inventor in January 2007, then grown out. In December 2007 the inventor selected ‘NUABRED’ based on the breeding objectives.
‘NUABRED’ is distinguishable from the parent selections by plant size and habit and by flower color. Both parent selections exhibit large leaves and less compact habit when compared with ‘NUABRED’. Whereas the flower color of ‘NUABRED’ is scarlet red in color, the flowers of the female parent are darker red in color and the flowers of the male parent are smaller in size.
The closest comparison plant in commerce known to the inventor would be a seedling of similar flower color (if available) which can be raised from the Bella series of Abutilon, which is a seed strain. There are no named cultivars in this series which does not have the longevity of flowering period which is a characteristic of ‘NUABRED’ which appears to be sterile.
‘NUABRED’ exhibits compact habit, bell-shaped blooms that are scarlet red in color, with prominent cream-green calyces and medium sized green leaves. Flowers have a long flowering season, blooming from spring through fall. ‘NUABRED’ is suitable for use in containers and in the garden and landscape, performing best in well-drained soil and full sun with moderate water. Trimming stems when young, and after blooming, encourages strong basal branching and re-blooming. After one year of growth, a plant of ‘NUABRED’ achieves 50 cm. in height and 40 cm. in width. As a mature plant, the dimensions of ‘NUABRED’ are 80 cm. in height and 70 cm. in width. Other than hibiscus beetle and whitefly which are attracted to the genus, ‘NUABRED’ does not exhibit any notable susceptibility or resistance to pests and diseases. ‘NUABRED’ is hardy in USDA Zone 8, and tolerant of heat and drought once established.
‘NUABRED’ was first asexually propagated by the inventor in December 2007 in Macquarie Fields, New South Wales, Australia. Asexual propagation was accomplished using softwood cuttings. Since that time, under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics of ‘NUABRED’ have been determined stable and uniform, and to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.